Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, or simply known as Lotso, is the hidden main antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is Ken, Big Baby, and the other toys' former leader and boss, Woody's arch-nemesis, and the former leader of Sunnyside Daycare Center. Biography Before'' Toy Story 3'' Originally, Lotso was a Christmas present for a young girl named Daisy. Along with Chuckles and Big Baby, he was Daisy's favorite toy and was considered special. One day, Daisy left him, Big Baby and Chuckles betrayed, in which they had to walk all the way back to Daisy's house. Lotso then finds out he has been replaced by another Lotso, which started to anger him. He has been lying to Big Baby about the tragic story ever since. Eventually, Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles came across Sunnyside Daycare and Lotso took it over and rigged the whole system. While Lotso and Big Baby went to Sunnyside, Bonnie found Chuckles and took him home. ''Toy Story 3'' Coming soon! Disney Parks Lotso makes meet-and-greet appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and is part of the then-Toy Story Block Story Party Bash Parade (now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Personality At first, Lotso seems to be a good-natured, calm, and friendly bear until he later reveals his true antagonistic personality as a mean-spirited, cruel, selfish, and brutal bear. While Woody was at Bonnie's house, Buttercup told him that Lotso is lovable, plush, and huggable on the outside while a monster on the inside. Whenever he is questioned about his former owner Daisy, he starts to lie constantly and will get angry if he hears a single thing about Daisy. He thinks that Daisy betrayed him, Big Baby, and Chuckles while she actually only replaced Lotso with a duplicate toy (which is the reason for Lotso's evil nature). After Lotso sees that Daisy has bought another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, he was sad and torn apart, then snapped. He and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, to which Lotso became the ruler of. On the other hand, Chuckles was found by Bonnie and she picked him up and took him to her home. Appearance Lotso is a large, pink teddy bear with over-sized purple eyebrows, a long purple nose, white mouth, and white belly. Trivia * Lotso is the most evil villain of the Toy Story franchise, worse than the first two films' two main villains. * Lotso first appeared in Up as a cameo appearance. * Lotso is similar to Palpatine from Star Wars. * He is also similar to Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Lotso is also similar to Jafar from Aladdin: Both are despicable, jealous evil-doers. * He is also similar to Scar from The Lion King: Both become cruel dictators and have no absolutely care for anyone, not even their own henchmen. * Lotso also shares similarities to Boingo from Hoodwinked!: Both are physically cute and fuzzy, but their personalities are truly evil. * Lotso is also similar to Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc.: Both are sneaky, diabolical liars who have held personal grudges for years. * He is also similar to Charles Muntz from Up. Both are elderly and are desperate for more power for themselves. * Lotso is somewhat similar to Aloysius O'Hare from The Lorax: Both are small, greedy villains who seem to have a good reputation at first. * In a viral marketing campaign, Pixar posted two commercials, for a "real" Lotso teddy bear manufactured in 1983 (perhaps even longer), on YouTube. One was a typical American toy commercial from the 80's, and the other was done in Japanese. Both feature the "Toy Story Collection" edition of Lotso, that comes with the Certificate of Authenticity. * The truck Lotso ends up reads "KRUMM." This same word was on Al McWhiggin's suitcase in Toy Story 2. * Lotso is the reprehensive for Toy Story 3 in the 10-Disc Ultimate Toy Box Trilogy set containing the whole Toy Story trilogy. * In the Toy Story 3 book with Woody's POV of the film, Lotso has more lines when he confronts the toys at the dumpster. * When Lotso is helped to the emergency stop button on the trash conveyor belt, instead of pushing the button to stop the belt and save the toys, he glares at them and yells, "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!". This is a wink to the Internet meme "Where is your God now?", a sarcastic way of inducing fear in a victim (the Internet meme in turn originates from a line in a Billy Crystal routine making fun of the incongruity of Edward G. Robinson being cast in The Ten Commandments (1956): "Where's your Messiah now, Moses?"). * Lotso's comeuppance is fitting because it has given him two things he had been asking for: ** The true meaning of love, which he got from the garbage man, who remembered having a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy as a child. ** A fitting end to a considerably miserable life, which he would face from the elements, bugs, and mud; or from eventually being thrown away again, leading him to die in the shredders or the incinerator. ** Thus, in a way, he got a good and a bad ending. ** One of the film's themes involved characters finding their purpose in the changing world or perishing. In the end, his purpose is to perish. * His thick Southern accent, initially soft-spoken demeanor, and many of his iron fist policies as "Warden" — including throwing uncooperative prisoners into "the box" — are clear references to "The Captain," Strother Martin's character from Cool Hand Luke (as well as Lotso's voice actor Ned Beatty's previous character Sheriff J. C. Conners from White Lightning). * According to the official movie magazine for Toy Story 3, Lotso was originally created for A Tin Toy Christmas (which later became Toy Story). * Lotso was portrayed as a "good toy" back when he was friends with Big Baby and Chuckles. However, when Lotso snapped and turned into the antagonist (when he saw that his owner Daisy replaced him with another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy), he was dropped from the list of protagonists. * Lotso also appeared in the Sunnyside level of the Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Toy Story 3: The Video Game, where he is also voiced by Ned Beatty. He is also seen in the enchanted glen in their toy box. In these version of the game, his fate is not revealed nor is it seen. * In the PS2 and PSP version of the video game, Lotso has a silent appearance and his fate is not revealed or seen either. * He also has an appearance in the Ninetedo DS version. In this version, his fate is revealed and seen. * Lotso appears in all three of the LEGO Toy Story 3 sets. * Lotso's true colors may be hinted at before the release of the film in the LEGO Toy Story 3 play set based on the scene where he leaves the toys to die. * In 2012, the Disney Store released a talking plush toy of Lotso with a talking Woody doll. * Test audiences who had sympathized with Lotso for his backstory had wanted to him to push the button in the incinerator scene to redeem himself, but according to the DVD commentary, Lee Unkrich explained that the filmmakers decided to drop Lotso's chance for redemption in order to make the audience who had gotten to know the toys over the past 15 years in three films care about the characters even more as they went to the fire, when it looked like the end for them before the Squeeze Toy Aliens rescued them with the claw. Another reason is because they did not want Lotso to get off so easy, so they just increased his cruelty to ensure to the audience that he got what he deserved (being strapped to the grille of a garbage truck). * Some people blame Daisy's parents for Lotso's villainous demeanor as they could have went to look for their daughter's lost toys instead of replacing Lotso. It is likely that by the time they went back to where they left Lotso, he was already on his way home. * Lotso's later knowledge of Woody and his friends' escaping in the first place is not revealed, but it is likely that the Monkey managed to free himself and alert Lotso, leading to Lotso beating up the Chatter Telephone for information on Woody's whereabouts. * An advertisement for a Lotso bear appears in Tokyo in Cars 2, the first Pixar film released after Toy Story 3. * Lotso was originally supposed to appear in the first film, but the technology needed to create his fur had not existed until the third film. A pink teddy bear named Ted who appears to be an early design of Lotso makes a brief appearance in Toy Story. * Lotso was seen on stage at the 2015 D23 expo promoting Toy Story 4. Whether or not he will appear in the film is currently a mystery as Pixar is currently making Toy Story 4 a stand-alone sequel rather than a continuation sequel. Plus, Ned Beatty hasn't confirmed if he wants Lotso to return. * Lotso is the only main Toy Story 3 character to not appear in the film's epilogue during the end credits. * The truck that drove Lotso to Sunnyside was a Pizza Planet truck, which has appeared in almost every Pixar film. * In the read-along version of Toy Story 3, Lotso's final scene on the garbage truck is never shown. Gallery LotsOHugginBear.png PDVD 059.PNG|Lotso revealing his true nature Lotso demanding the toys' obiedence.png|Lotso demanding the toys' obedience Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5986.jpg|Lotso finding out that he has been replaced LHB.jpg|Lotso's evil grin Lotso's Angry Stare.jpeg|Lotso's evil stare Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg|Lotso's breakdown Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9601.jpg|"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!" Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso's defeat Category:Animated Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Leader Category:Bosses Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Killer Toys Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hammerer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Complete Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Foiled villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lawful Evil Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Dictator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fascists Category:Provoker Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Genius Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lego Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outright Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Delusional Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Asexual Category:Propagandists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Child Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Scarred Villains Category:Heartbroken villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Elderly Category:Fallen heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Living Villains